1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new modular system for office furniture, especially adapted to the creation of assemblies named "landscaped offices", made of a number of standardized elements properly assembled.
2. Related Art
Such systems are presently proposed under many presentations, having the common drawback to call for use a great number of different elements, due to the need of elements especially designed for each dimension and each place in each assembly. As an example, in very usually proposed systems, it is currently called for a number of elements, as high as five hundred, the management of which is extremely heavy and complicated. This is still more serious for companies proposing several different systems of this kind. Moreover the connection of said elements together make use of connecting elements, which can be complicated or at least need a costly manpower and is time consuming.